Infinitas:EditingRules
Editing on the wiki is encouraged to be done by players! If you have a location in the RP, a personal log, or merely want to help and contribute with certain more centralized pages, this page will outline how to do so. Editing Rules 1. The wiki is a privilege, not a right. Use of it can be denied for any reason at any time for bad behavior both on and off wiki by any staff member. Behave yourself or don't bother. (If wiki privileges are lost, then any new pages will have to be put up and approved 'by proxy' through a staff member, and they are in no way obliged to do it simply because you request them to.) 2. No vandalism. Vandalism is defined as the purposeful compromise of a page's usefulness - I.E, inserting crude jokes or humor into pages and removing them of their useful information. 3. The owner and original creator of a page has the exclusive rights to it. Other individuals can assist them by correcting spelling errors or making additions or subtractions to their work, but in the end the owner answers only to the staff members, and if they are not involved has the final say on a page's contents. The owner may revert any change he likes unless countermanded by a staff member. 4. Abide by the rules posted on the Infinitas forums while you are here. Yes, all of them still apply to your conduct on the wiki. How To Edit Constructively This section is composed of guidelines rather than outright rules, but constant flouting of these conventions may still result in a suspension of wiki privledges. Editing constructively is easy! Merely keep in mind these few basic guidelines: Don't create orphaned pages An "Orphaned" page is a page that has no other pages linking to it. These pages are very hard to find, and by and large useless. The characters page and locations page should both have links added on these two respected pages whenever a new character or location entry is created. For certain other things, a category link at the bottom is enough. See further down this document for further examples on what you should do based on the type of page you've created. Create pages on things that you own If your character sets up a shop, business, home, lumberyard, undersea tower, bandit encampment or fruit stand, by all means, put up a page here! Having the places characters can go described and laid out here on the wiki is a massive help to not only GMs but other players. At the same time, though, if your character isn't the owner of the location, leave it to the owning character's player to set up. The same goes for character pages or listing characters on the characters page. If you want to help out by writing articles that help describe the setting (setting info articles), contact an administrator and they may be able to set you up with a writing assignment. Make the page describe it's contents If a page is about, say, a location, give a description of the location and, if you can, everything a character might see while walking about in it. Try to do so in a clear and concise matter. Remember, a page on a location is useless unless what is contained in it can be used to make fun RP happen. Everything that is on the wiki is canon If it's marked as setting info, a character, or a location, it exists on Infinitas. The wiki's purpose is to describe the Infinitas setting to the best of it's ability as a reference for roleplaying, as well as serve as a creative outlet for ideas and writing. Don't describe imaginary locations, noncanon scenes or locations or logs, or attempt to alter established details of the setting unless it's put up as fiction (see below). If in doubt, consult a staff member or read the wiki further! This also means that the wiki is to be considered the final and absolute source of information on anything covered by the above three categories. (Unless a staff member informs you otherwise, the wiki overrules anyone saying differently.) So you've created a page. Now what? Well, that depends on what type of page it is, really. Setting Info Pages that describe setting information, such as the way the world works, local flora and fauna, a town, city, village, geographical feature, etc. These are all extremely canon, and generally only able to write upon request or approval of a staff member. Before you write one of these, drop by the op room. (Of course, you're still encouraged to put that awesome idea for a tigerbearshark to paper - you just have to clear it first!) If you do get to create one, add Category:Setting Info to the bottom of your page. Locations A location is defined as anywhere that RP can take place in-canon in the setting. Naturally, if your character creates a business open to the public, a fruit stand, or simply makes an encampment out in the woods, you're free to create a page on it that describes it and it's location, and add it to the Locations page. Add the text Category:Locations to the bottom of your page. Go to the Locations page and edit it, adding a link to your new page on the bottom along with a brief description. Follow the guidelines laid out by the first posts. IC Journals/logs Anything written from a canon IC perspective - whether it's just a retelling of a scene you had last night in prose, a poem your character wrote, something your character did offscreen, or a journal he wrote about his experiences - counts under this. For example, if you decided that your character was exploring the woods and met a local druid, you could write a story about it just fine, and it would count under this. Bear in mind, if it's under this category, this means it's canon and that the events written have actually taken place - whether onscreen or off. (Anything that he did _not_ actually do counts as fiction - see below.) These can linked from the character page of the character that wrote them, or who's perspective it follows. You should also list them on Journals and Logs. Please condense any ongoing journal entries into one page (such as "Bob's Journal"), don't make a new page per journal entry. Add the text Category:Journals and Logs to the bottom of your page. Character Pages A character page is not required, and it's not necessary to repost your CS onto it either. The character page should be considered a place to put anything "extra" for your character - such as additional details on their world, a dossier from organizations that they belong to, an advanced explanation of how their powers function, what they're doing, what their goals are, etc. Go nuts! These can be linked to from any location they may be attached to (the locations page will generally list it's PC owner, if it has one, for example), and should be listed on the Characters page. Add the text Category:Characters to the bottom of your page. What to do with NPCs is described on the Characters page. Character Studies/Short stories/Fiction of all types Fiction here is defined as "anything that is not canon". Basically, if it's fiction, you're not claiming it actually happened - you're just writing for the sake of writing. An example would be a story about one of your characters encountering a dragon and killing it even though such has never happened in play (or been claimed to happen offscreen). Non-infinitas fiction is welcome - indeed, feel free to write about anything you might like. Feel free to add these, however they should be added to your userpage. You can do this by creating an additional namespace behind your username - for example, if you were Bob and your story was And I Was There Too, you could name the story page "User:Bob/AndIWasThereToo". Feel free to link it to your userpage. Add the text Category:Fiction to the bottom of your page. Userpages A userpage is just the page people get when they click on your name. Anything under a userpage is noncanon, obviously. Speaking of which, feel free to make your userpage and fill it up with whatever you would like so long as it's not inflammatory or pornographic. Just click on your name in the upper right. Don't add a category. Anything else Drop by the op room or leave something on the talk page, and ask us about it!